


三个月后

by Christywalks



Category: Captain America Civil War (Movie), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Clint Needs a Hug, F/M, Feelings, Laura and Kids, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>终于，在第四个月，他忍不住了。他必须回去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	三个月后

**Author's Note:**

> 美队三剧透警告！  
> 旧文搬运

 

 

他等了足足三个月。

 

第一个月，队长不让他离开。太危险了，史蒂夫一脸担忧地说，一切才刚刚结束，况且他们仍然是世界上最危险的几位通缉犯，地球上有不知多少军队仍然追在他们屁股后面。队长说的有道理，所以他没做傻事，和其他叛逃的复仇者乖乖待在一起，不停转移，逃跑，活下去。况且自从他们越狱之后旺达的情绪很不稳定，所以他经常握着她的手，或者在她尖叫着从噩梦中惊醒后抱住她。旺达没再用过她的能力，但他知道发生在她脑子里的一切比自己经历过的任何危险都要恐怖，他只希望旺达能撑过去，但有的时候连他自己都怀疑遭受过那么多折磨的旺达是否还能恢复正常。

 

第二个月，他们终于辗转和提恰拉联系上，并且乘坐对方派来的飞机秘密抵达瓦坎达。正式认识之后，他发现瓦坎达的国王非常优秀聪慧，绝非他曾以为的傲慢。他们重新做了自我介绍，谈过了莱比锡机场那场毫无意义的争斗，以及像他们这样的人今后该何去何从。队长忙着和巴基暂时告别，而他每天都窝在自己客房的窗边，看着窗外笼罩山岩与植物的热带雾气，想象在瓦坎达与世隔绝的国境之外，世界已经演变成了哪番混乱的局面，帮助过他们的娜特又在哪里。当然，他最急切的思绪与愿望仍然只有那一个。

 

第三个月，风声渐歇，他们离开瓦坎达，试着寻找属于他们的地方。回到美洲大陆无异于投案自首，而欧洲也不知有多少势力正等着他们送上门来。没人能笑得出来，他们永远都在逃跑，逃跑。队长仍然每天都说着鼓励的话，但他的话也变得越来越苍白。旺达的情况时好时坏，除了他没人能控制住她，而新加入的朗因为过于思念自己的女儿已经崩溃了好几次。他有时会看到威尔逊渴望地看着车窗外的天空，而队长的右臂总会不由自主痉挛，仿佛他缺失了一块至关重要的身体部位。而他，他的手指因为太久没有拉起弓弦而疼痛，渴望与疲惫让他总是白天无比困倦，黑夜里却无法入睡。

 

终于，在第四个月，他忍不住了。他必须回去。队长和旺达的脸在电视媒体上出现过太多次，和他们一起行动永远都担着风险，但感谢神盾当年的审慎，他仍或多或少维持自己的秘密特工身份。队伍里的其他人都是士兵，或者普通人，没人懂制作假护照那些小窍门和方法，但他在这方面甚至经受过训练，而且他的身边还有一个同样急切地想要回去，并对电子机械很有一手的父亲。他和朗两个人偷偷摸摸搞了一个星期，终于做好了他们的假护照，准备离开。他们没有告诉队长，因为队长肯定不会放他们走，也没有告诉其余任何人。他知道旺达肯定察觉出什么了。年轻的女孩只是用她大大的眼睛悲伤地看着他，什么都没说，但那个表情却让他心碎。他感觉自己将他的另一个孩子留在了这里等他回来，可他必须走，因为看在上帝的份上三个月过去了，他什么都不知道，没有收到任何消息，他感觉自己要疯了。

 

他和朗只一起前行了半天的时间，然后他们在本地破旧肮脏的小火车站分手，偷着登上了朝两个截然不同方向行驶的火车。没有告别，因为他们不知道谁还能活着回来，告别没有任何意义。同时他也不担心朗，因为在监狱度过的三年能教会人很多事情，而对孩子的思念是一个人能找到的最大的动力。他在堆满豆子的货舱里待了两天，半路跳车，在加油站的便利店里买了易容需要的物品。在星巴克的洗手间里他把自己的头发染成白金色，又略微化了妆，让自己看上去更接近护照照片上那个苍白疲惫的男人。一天后他抵达中美洲某个水汽湿润的小岛国，让他想起同处热带的瓦坎达。在登上开往墨西哥的货船之前，他花了五分钟想旺达现在怎么样，队长他们在哪里。当地新闻仍然一片平静，但他知道如果队长他们被找到了，不会有审讯，也不会有法院裁决，只会像他们之前那样，悄无声息地消失。

 

辗转三天之后，他终于抵达了目的地附近。现在他敢保证，除了经过特殊训练的人，或者他的至亲，没人能够认出他是谁。他的头发因为近几天多次漂染，已经成了一种不健康的黄色，而他的皮肤比三个月前至少深了两个色号。他伏在一片麦地里，用高倍望远镜外加他的视力观察着远处那个小小的房子，等着黑夜的降临。他根本没指望过自己能光明正大走进去，他只想趁着夜色偷偷溜进去，吻一吻孩子们的睡脸，再看一看劳拉疲惫的面容。内森现在仍然是最让人头疼的年纪，劳拉肯定已经累忙转不过身了。天呐，虽然已经经历过两次了，但此刻他仍然想象不出三个月过去内森又长胖了多少，出了几颗牙。也许他已经会叫妈妈了，可是他又一次，又一次错过了。

 

他是世界上最好的狙击手，换句话说，他有着世界上最好的耐心。尽管已经近在咫尺，但他仍然一直趴在麦地里，观察着四周，直到夜色彻底降临，今晚的夜空连星星都看不见一颗。然后他行动起来，身体擦着地面像只在麦地里低飞的鸟，用让人肉眼难见的速度奔跑着，与房后的廊柱融为一体。几秒钟后他悄无声息攀上二楼的窗台，推开窗户跳了进去。在房间里他的大儿子正沉沉睡着，对突如其来的入侵者毫无知觉。他几乎含着眼泪走过去，俯下身吻了吻他的头发。他的女儿住在隔壁的小房间里，于是他避开嘎吱作响的地板走到门边，来到走廊上。迎面而来的微光让他意识到劳拉肯定还没睡，也许是内森晚上又哭了起来，劳拉抱着他在一楼客厅转圈。劳拉曾抱怨过他从没这样对待过前两个孩子，而他也发誓自己一定多照顾内森。他究竟为什么会觉得退休生活乏味无趣，非要掺一脚和自己根本没关系的事？

 

因为你欠她的，因为你更欠他的。他在心里默念了一句，叹口气，顺着楼梯下到一层。

 

客厅的灯亮着，角落里的那一盏，他一年前内森出生后专门换的。但在客厅里抱着内森转圈的人却不是劳拉，而是——即便只有背影，他无论如何都不会认错那个人——而是——

 

他僵在原地，连脚趾头都不敢动弹，不仅因为他从没想到这个人竟然会出现在自己家里，而且还因为他一岁大的小儿子正被那人抱在怀里，睡的正香。他怕吵醒内森，他更怕那个人发现自己，然后用内森做威胁。可是……

 

那人嘴里哼着一首有点跑调的歌，走到餐厅最里面转了个圈又走了回来。片刻后那人突然停在他面前五米的地方，张大嘴瞪起眼睛，仿佛在黑暗里看到一个幽魂。目光相对，对方张开嘴想说什么，却又立刻闭上，转身离开了那里。他在原地观察了三秒钟，意识到那人正朝他会客厅那个通向谷仓的隐秘书架走去，所以他跟在对方身后，走过暗道，半分钟后来到堆满稻草的谷仓里。那人已经靠在了拖拉机上，内森仍然被他抱在胸前。稀薄的月光透过谷仓房顶的窗户投在他们身上，他甚至能看到那人眼里焦虑的深棕色。

 

“你怎么会在这里？”他的声音又快又急。

 

“ _你_ 怎么会在这里？”他已经好几天没说过话更没好好喝过水，突然一出声嗓音干哑难听。

 

对方又张了张嘴，片刻后才回答。“我来确保这里的一大三小不受我们几个月前那场冲突的影响。”

 

“说来好笑，在他们的父亲几个月前被投入监狱的时候，他们已经受到不小的影响了。”

 

那人看着他，过了许久都没说话。他也没说什么，而是伸出手示意对方递过内森。当一岁大的儿子终于落入他的臂弯时，他觉得自己这段时间受的所有苦所有罪都值了。内森比三个月前重了不少，可惜他不知道他的换牙情况。然后他有些痛苦地看到内森身上穿着一件小小的，胸前印着紫色箭头的睡衣。他把鼻子埋进睡衣里，深深嗅了一口混着乳香和婴儿爽身粉的香气，完全不在意有滚烫的眼泪从眼角流出渗进布料，而面前正有个人盯着他看。

 

“他们这几个月都很安全。”杵在他面前的人又开口了，“在奥创事件之后，我个人确保除了复仇者之外没人知道他们的存在，而在……我们的内战之后，更没人出卖你。”

 

“那跑到谷仓来这一出在干什么？你为什么又会来这里？”

 

“跑到谷仓是因为劳拉刚躺下，内森已经搞得她几晚都没睡好了，而我知道你肯定要吼我，我不想让你吵醒她。”

 

“你们什么时候关系这么好了？”他没有费心控制自己语气里的狐疑，“就在我被扔进监狱，而你跑过来向她保证我的儿子女儿上大学不用愁之后？”

 

他的语气刚一抬高，内森就在他的怀里扭动起来。他连忙闭上嘴，熟练地拍了几下他的小屁股，让他再次沉沉睡去。当他抬起眼时，那人正从几步开外注视着他，表情莫测。

 

“我记着你还有一个问题没回答？”

 

“我来这里……”对方沉着声音开口，而他突然觉得面前这个人有点对不上自己印象里那个。然后他意识到自从他们面对面五分钟以来，对方还没笑过一次。他也没有。“是因为我担心他们，我担心你。”

 

他没忍住从鼻子里喷出的那声轻蔑。“如果你真的担心他们，真的担心我，那你就不该签那劳什子法案，你该和我们齐心协力。”

 

那人没有立即回答他，而是瞪着大而无神的眼睛看向他，向前迈了两步。他们彼此间现在只隔着一个内森，能在月光下清晰看到彼此的眼睛。然后那人开口了：

 

“告诉我这不是你的真心话。”

 

“为什么不是——倒是你告诉我，你究竟在玩什么？来我的家，抱我的孩子，质问 _我_ ？”

 

“因为你知道监管的好处，你曾经是神盾的一员。我们都知道你当时说退休是因为你顾及家人，但假如你单身一人，那么你一定会和我一样选择相信法案。”

 

“我这辈子从没相信过政府扔给我的任何东西。我加入神盾是因为我相信菲尔和弗瑞，而睁开眼睛看看吧，他们已经都不在了。政府不可信，因为政府是世界安全理事会，是九头蛇余孽，是所有畏惧复仇者并且想在我们脖子上套上绳索的人。我选择这个职业，因为我想帮助更多人，而不是为谁当走狗。”

 

“好吧，也许你不相信政府，”那人顿了顿，似乎在下决心，“但 _你_ 总该知道无辜之人死在自己手上的感觉。当你做着最简单的事情，像是去洗手间，或者等电梯，而你隔壁的人突然甩过一张你从没见过的人的照片，质问你为什么要杀了我的儿子，我的妻子，我的丈夫。你看着他们的眼睛，你看着照片上死掉的人的眼睛，而你什么借口都找不到，因为你知道你杀了他。别以为我忘了洛基之后你愧疚了多久，又花了多久走出内心的黑暗。我一直看在眼里。有的时候，我甚至觉得你从来没走出来过。”

 

“你怎么敢——”听着那个禁忌一样的名字从那人嘴里吐出，他突然气得浑身颤抖起来，“你怎么敢把我们曾经做过的事情拿来和 _洛基_ 比？你是在暗示我们都是战犯？复仇者帮助的人远比不上我们误伤的人多？”

 

“无论如何，死掉的人不会在意他们死在谁的手上，而活下来的人会永远仇恨我们，无论我们意图是善是恶。”那人深深地叹了口气，“我签法案，不光因为我相信谁，更是因为我觉得我们应该为自己的行为负责。如果武器不能被妥善保管，那么武器就该被销毁。”

 

“所以我们，我，队长，威尔逊，甚至什么都不知道的朗就该活活被销毁是吗？恭喜你，你已经达成一半目标了，因为朗现在可能已经在回拉夫特监狱的路上了，而旺达……没了我她也许已经杀死了队长和威尔逊，连带方圆一公里的所有人。”

 

“没有人要销毁你们！我不知道他们竟然胆敢把复仇者扔进那种监狱。”

 

“是啊，你不知道的事情多了，不是吗？你当然也不知道他们会像对待精神病人一样对待旺达，给她穿上束缚衣，脖子上套上能力抑制器？她还是个孩子的时候就被九头蛇这么对待，你知道这三个月以来她有多少次尖叫着从噩梦中醒来吗？”

 

“我从没……我从没想过他们会这么对待她，对待你们每一个人——”

 

“是啊，你只会让幻视把她囚禁在基地，像对待不小心咬了邻居一口的狗一样。‘禁足，旺达，你不乖，不能出门’。那我呢？如果我当时不主动退休，你准备怎么对待我？把我的老婆孩子都接到基地，用他们威胁我？”

 

“你为什么就不明白我在说什么！”那人也放高了声音，而内森选择在这一时刻醒过来，大声哭了起来。他顾不得再理会对方，连忙又哄又劝，顺着谷仓走了十几个来回，内森才又一次安静下来。刚才剑拔弩张的气氛已经不见踪影，那人的眉心显露出深深的倦色，想必和他脸上的表情非常相似。

 

“我只是不想把你也卷进来而已。”过了许久那人终于低声说道，“你退休了，就给我好好享受退休生活，我才不管你打高尔夫有多少次一杆进洞，只要你能乖乖待在家里，不去接该死的史蒂夫·罗杰斯打来的电话，一切都会简单得多！看在上帝的份上，如果我知道你坐不住，我肯定会头一个给你打电话！”

 

“我知道你不会的，而我无论如何都会掺一脚。”

 

“为什么？告诉我一个足够好的理由。”

 

他不想说，因为他觉得如果自己说出这句话，那么刚才所有的争吵都像莱比锡机场的对决一样没了意义。他还不想就这么早放弃自己埋在心底最深处的恐惧，但凝视着眼前深棕色的眼睛，他觉得累了。对方也累了。压在他们肩膀上的责任太多，担子太重，罪孽太深，他不愿再亲手加上兴许是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

 

“因为我也担心你。担心你们所有人。”

 

那人紧紧抿在一起的嘴唇突然松开了片刻，他能看到对方愣在了那里。复杂的情绪像是夏风吹过整齐的麦田在他的眼里波动，他们互相凝视着，嘴唇都在颤抖。当对方再次开口时，他能听到浓重的鼻音。

 

“汽车砸在我身上时真的很疼。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“但什么都比不上你在拉夫特监狱对我说的那段话。尤其最后一句。”

 

“难怪你转过身去不理我了。但我当时真心实意，现在也绝对不会收回。”

 

“我明白，在我能彻底解决这片混乱之前，我们谁也没法向对方道歉。但是我觉得这次我真的一个人解决不了。罗杰斯曾经说过，面对无法取胜的敌人，我们齐心协力。但现在敌人是我们自己，我们该怎么齐心协力？”

 

“你咬着牙，忍过去。如果忍不过去，就死在尝试的路上。没有第二种办法。”

 

他们在麦垛边缘坐下，内森在他手臂酸痛之后重新回到那人的怀里。月亮在天空又走了一格，透进谷仓的月光更亮了。他们肩并肩，沉默无言，好像谁也不愿打破难得的静默。过了好久，他感觉到对方的膝盖轻轻碰了碰他的。

 

“他杀了我的爸妈。你知道吗？”

 

“我现在知道了。”他的手轻轻抚上对方的膝头。“你不问我他被藏在哪里吗？”

 

“不，我不想从你这里知道。我希望总有一天，罗杰斯能带着他堂堂正正回来向我道歉。我不想杀他，我只想让他承认他做过的事，无论有没有九头蛇洗脑，然后给他一个公正的审判。我发誓我会去找九头蛇留下的所有档案、资料，花钱找世界上最好的心理学家给他进行评估，让评审团决定他做过的事究竟需要付出多少代价。”

 

“对于你爸妈的事，我很抱歉，我知道他们对你意味多少。”

 

“是啊……”那人叹了口气。“可是我妈妈真的会对我今天的所作所为感到自豪吗。”

 

“她会的，你爸也会，因为你在做自己认为是对的事情，这就足够了。”

 

***

 

他吻了又吻自己的大儿子和女儿，逗了一会睡醒的小儿子，最后坐在主卧室床边注视劳拉入睡足有半小时。月亮就要落山了，即便没人盯着这里，安全起见他也必须马上离开。

 

那个人说要送他走，于是他们抱着内森穿过变得愈发漆黑的麦田。在道路的尽头，他知道自己必须离开了，而且不能回头。

 

“你不需要回头，”那人低声说道，“我会在这里，只要我有时间就一定会过来，我会保护他们的。”

 

“我知道。”把内森递回去时他们彼此手指相触，他感到对方皮肤温热，熨帖着自己暴露在夜风里愈发冰冷的皮肤。

 

他们没有道别，因为没有必要，因为他们心里都知道，总有一天他们会再见面。也许队长和巴基选择主动承担责任，他们被押回监狱；也许终于有人揭露了泽莫做的一切，理解了他们的苦衷；也许地球再次面临来自外星的强大威胁，复仇者的存在变为必需。无论如何，痛苦总会有，但希望亦然。

 

他抬起头，大步离开。


End file.
